just maybe
by pimp biscuit
Summary: an alternative sasuhina ending to the events after hinata's fight with pain


This is a short story that came to me awhile back when I read the chapter where pain attacks Hinata but I never got to post it :D and yeah I know that Hinata survived that BUT think of this as a ….alternative ending of sorts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the following events are not true. Names have been changed to protect the identities of those involved.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as the chakra signature that he always kept a close eye on fluctuated from a strong surge to a hardly there whisper. His body tensed as his Sharingan came to life.

"_We'll be friends always!"_

The soft memory of a little girl with dark short hair and an illuminating smile flashed through his mind's eye. His face hardened as his body shifted in the opposite direction and moved with lighting speed towards the fading chakra, the worried yells of his companions growing fainter in the distance .

"_Damn it! What the fuck happened to you?"_

His body lurched as he increased his speed yet again, it was getting even weaker, the chakra, close to the point of death…he had to hurry. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, let her die.

"_It _can't_ be your time yet… not before me"_

He was getting closer, the signature felt near. He thrust off a final branch, landing in a desolate clearing. He searched the ground, noticing a large crater. He ran towards it, the chakra signature was coming from that exact location.

"_No…"_

He swallowed the huge lump that strangled him, blocking the passage of air, constricting his chest. Their she lay in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes glazed, breaths coming in strangled wheezes, body tattered and broken, a large gapping, _bleeding,_ hole clearly visible. He slid down the wall of the large crater, shock still traveling through his veins.

Bile rose in his throat as his feet and the hems of his Akatsuki robe were stained with blood from the forming puddle. He lifted her fragile form into his arms, smearing his clothes and skin crimson red from her bloody body and traveled back into the safety of the surrounding trees, not caring about the battle currently unfolding in the background.

He sat on the ground holding her broken form in his arms. He lifted her arm and checked her pulse… It was faint. His face contorted in pain as he released her arm, his face dropping to hers.

"_Damn it, damn it, damn IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!…"_

He pressed his forehead to her cold one, her bangs sticking to his skin, his eyes closed shut as the mantra continued in his head. He couldn't help her; he had no knowledge of healing. He was an avenger; healing abilities were not required for his life choice.

As he sat there, broken and helpless, he had never felt this close to tears since the day his family was slaughtered and later, when the truth of his brother was revealed to him. He felt a soft stirring from the female form wrapped tightly in his arms and lifted his face to look at her.

Her eyes opened minutely, a small glimmer of her once brilliant personality protruding from the small crevice between her eyelids. Her eyes shifted in recognition of him and she formed a small strained smile, and even though these where not the circumstances under which he would have liked to meet her again, he smiled back at her, a sad pained smile.

"friends forever," a deep intake of breath cutting her off as she strained to speak, "right Sasuke-kun?" another one of her smiles appeared, seeming to tear at his heart, scarring the miserable thing even more.

Sasuke smirked, this action the only one he was willing to take, for the others would lead him to tears.

"…yeah" he answered back in a jerky voice, the knot forming in his throat again.

He starred down at her, taking in her appearance, for what could be the last time he would ever see her alive. She had matured tremendously throughout the years he was away, she had grown, her frame now of a woman, her once short boyish hair now long and flowing, creating a blanket of silk tresses around her frame…and through the veil of her own blood he could see her beauty shinning trough.

"sa…suke, I told him, I a-actually told him…I'm…so happy" she smiled as tears streamed from her slowly drooping eyelids, knowing that she would die soon. Sasuke's head fell at the news…so, she had actually told the dobe about her feelings, he knew it was going to hurt but he hadn't known it would hurt this bad. He smiled at her again as he answered

"that's great Hinata-chan…great" his head fell again.

"I'm also glad that I got to see Sasuke-kun again… before I…"she trailed of, speaking it out loud seeming painful and almost taboo, she continued speaking after taking a deep breath, "and I see n-no better way to d- d -die than here with you, Sasuke."

His head rose at her final comment, the meekly spoken words slightly lifting the heavy load on his heart. He brought her small form as physically close as possible, his face buried in her long hair, the scent of blood and vanilla filling his lungs.

"Hinata…you can't…you don't deserve this fate…please" he whispered, muffled by her silky hair, "please."

"… Sasuke?" she questioned as a soft warm liquid splashed against her skin and traveled down the side of her face.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Hinata…I have something I have to tell you too…" he paused, questioning wetter it was right for her to know but decided to continue knowing that if he didn't tell her now he may never get the chance to. Placing his lips close to her ear, wanting her to hear every single feeling pounding at his mind and soul crystal clear, he spoke.

"I love you Hinata… I have loved you for a very long time…but, I never told you because of our friendship and because of your feelings towards Naruto but I want you to know that I'll always love you"

Her eyes widened the most her weakening strength could allow as tears streamed from her eyes. The words were beautiful, striking at her heart with an unfathomable force. He truly loved her. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind and reached her right arm up to cares his left cheek. The soft feel of her hand on his face caused Sasuke to move back to stare into her face.

"Sasuke, may I …r-request something of y-you?"

"anything" he answered breathlessly

"I've… n-never know what it's like to be k- k-kissed and-"

Sasuke smirked tears still leaking from his eyes, "do you want me to kiss you, Hinata?"

She took a deep intake of breath, probably from the pain she was in but maybe also because she was embarrassed, or at least, Sasuke wanted to believe that was the cause.

She closed her eyes slowly, "…yes"

Sasuke smiled before leaning down towards her, until his lips hovered a hair line above her own, his breaths slowly caressing her face.

"good, cause I was gonna do that anyway" he whispered, his lips occasionally touching her own with the words he spoke. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, meant to show her how true his feelings for her were, that increased the rhythmic thudding of his heart and sent shivers throughout his body and although it wasn't his first kiss, he knew in his heart that this was his first _true_ kiss.

The kiss seemed to go on till eternity, sending them both to a better place, where she wasn't on the verge of death and Sasuke was next to her, spending the rest of his years by her side. He kissed her till the need for breath became unbearable and he had no choice but to pull away. He stared at her, her eyes still closed, a soft smile still caressing her soft lips.

"thank yo…u …Sasuke" she managed to murmur before her body went limp in his arms. Sasukes eyes widened as he saw her take her final breath and her arm fell away from his face to hit the soft forest floor.

"Hinata? HINATA?" he screamed tears streaming down his face in endless torrents as he hoped and prayed this was some sick joke and that she would move any second and smile up at him again. No such thing happened and Sasuke's face contorted in pain, his browns scrunching together as a frown formed.

"Hinata…" he whispered as he brought his fore head to rest against her own, "…no"

His body shook as the tears continued to pour from his eyes.

"_why is everything I've ever cared about torn away from me! Hinata was a good person! She didn't deserve this…__**she didn't deserve this**__!"_

His body shook even harder with his thoughts, the pain tearing at his heart, burning his skin with its evil touch. The tears increased, the pain pooling inside of him, screaming for release until Sasuke could hold it in no more…

"AHHHHH!" he screamed over and over the strong emotions burning at him to where he knew not what to do but scream. He screamed until his throat was raw and aching. He looked at her again, her image blurred from his tears.

His sanity was slipping away from him, this pain just too much to bear. His entire family, his brother, his first love…all torn away from him. No one deserved this much _pain. _He cradled her in his arms bringing her light form closer to him, being able to feel the heat slowly escaping her body. He rocked back and forth, his eyes widened and a sad, _insane _smile lit his features, as he slowly started to laugh

"ha ha…ha," his laughed interrupted by a giant gulp, " don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll stay _here _with _you_ forever, I won't let you leave me, _not you, …_and I won't leave you, I love you" he professed before another fit of laughter attacked him. He threw his head back as the laughter increased in intensity.

And he sat there for what seemed like forever, a bloodied princess's dead body held in his arms and his laughter ricocheting off of tall trees and echoing through the dense forest.

a/n: sigh…don't you just hate me for the sad ending…well I believe my writing skills, my very bad skills, have gotten worse in my absence from the computer oh well, please drop me a review :] it'd make me happy


End file.
